Dream journals
by 4gVn SoUl
Summary: Summary: The gang are keeping dream journals. Find out: Hao’s dream job, which superhero Manta wants to be, which animal Ren dreams he is, Horohoro’s worst nightmare but not necessarily in that order! Slight OOC. R & R! my 1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Shaman king dream journals.

Summary: The gang are keeping dream journals. Find out: Hao's dream job, which superhero Manta wants to be, which animal Ren dreams he is, Horohoro's worst nightmare; but not necessarily in that order! Slight OOC. R & R!!

Hao

Dear diary.

Man that sounds pathetic! Anyways, Yoh's evil fiancée forced me and my brother's friends to write our dreams down in these book thingies. Weird or what!? So dream journal… my most recent dream I remember is about me being a librarian. I know, I know. It doesn't sound very Hao-like does it? Well… The truth is…. I LOVE BOOKS!!

Phew. I'm so glad I got that off my chest. Anyways. I need to give an explanation I suppose so…. Ever since my first life I have loved books. In my previous life, my friend (yes I have/ had friends) was a librarian. I went to visit him in his job because I was curious about humans and wanted to see what a normal life was like (answer: dead boring).

When I visited him I took 1 look at the room and I thought to my self – wait sorry I'm gonna have to continue this. 1 of Yoh's BAKA friends is trying to peep. Note to self: liquidize him sometime soon. BWAH HAHAHAHA. FEAR ME FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY, ALL POWERFUL, SOPHISTICATED HAO!!

Horohoro's journal/diary thingy

Dear Bob,

Writing the lame and usual 'dear diary' is sooo sissy. I can't see why 'the almighty, all powerful, sophisti - sofitsi - sofi - smart Hao writes 'dear diary'. Isn't that what girls write? But then again Hao does seem very girly doesn't he? I mean he has long hair, lip-gloss etc

(a/n I'm not sure if the REAL Hao wears lip-gloss, if he does then his secret is finally out!!).

By the by… Yoh's creepy fiancée made me do this!! AAAARGH BEWARE THE EVIL WITCH!!! If she reads this I am sooo dead, 1) she will kill me 2) Pirika will revive me then force me to do even more training!! EEK!!! This journal thingy was a baaad idea.

Well I suppose I should use the remainder of my life to write about my dreams. Then I'll go and hide in a cupboard. O.k. here goes nothing. My worst dream ever is this ahem: I was in the middle of a huuuge pond, sitting on a lily-pad eating oreo (yummy!!). When suddenly POW! Ren came along and ate my oreo then Bason sliced off my head and I was Ren's spirit for all eternity!! I woke up screaming. Worst nightmare in the entire history of all Shaman's ever!!

Please, Kami, don't let that happen to me. Please make Ren _my _spirit as well as Kororo (sp?). REVENGE YEY!!!! XD

Later.

The great and wonderful ice master Horohoro

Manta's techno journal

(4gVn SoUl: o.0 ooooh techno. Can I touch it? Manta: No!! Get away from me you creep! 4gVn SoUl: TT)

Dear journal 3.0,

Do you like the name? I wanted to put something different, something unique, something…. Techno! Personally I think it's awesome!!

Anyway, getting on with the _real _reason for writing in the Techno Journal 3.0. If I can remember correctly (and I know I can), my last dream was about me being a superhero.

(4gVn SoUl: let me guess… was it Noodle Man? Manta: what does he do? 4gVn SoUl: He bends noodles into boomerangs and throws them!! Manta: It was NOT Noodle Man! 4gVn SoUl: How about… Kaptain Kipper? He can summon up giant killer kippers! Manta: o.0 Get away from me, now!)

I dreamt I was Mr. Stretch! I could be any height I wanted to be and nobody looked down on me! Especially not Evil Anna (a.k.a Blizzard Girl because she's so cold ). I was invincible! Until I woke up, got yelled at and then Blizzard Girl threw me into Horo! cries anime waterfall tears TT

If only my dream would come true. People would say 'Look, here come Mr. Stretch' not 'Hi Chotto, what's the weather like down there?' But only Horo says that. Oh well, I guess from now on I'll call him…. Manuke yeah! He's so dumb it'll take him weeks to figure that one out. :D Now I'm happy again!

4gVn SoUl: and you called _me _creepy.

Manta: well you are.

4gVn SoUl: Yupa! R &R peoples! Remember this is my first fanfic and there will be more chappies!

Japanese definitions

Chotto – little

Manuke – dolt/buffoon

Kami – god

Oreo – biscuits

Baka - stupid


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya peoples! Thanks for the reviews! Now for chapter 2!! Today we are looking at Ren, Tamao and Chocolove!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I do own a stick insect called Ziggy Sawdust who will appear later on I also don't own Gaurds! Gaurds! By terry Pratchett.

Ren's diary

Dear journal,

This seems like an abnormally pathetic thing to do, doesn't it? What I'm trying to say is, why would anyone want to write down their dreams and what if some-one got hold of their journal and used it as blackmail? It's pointless really, but still.

My previous dream was that I was eating a jumbo marshmallow and when I woke up, my pillow was gone (4gVn SoUl: XD) It was very queer indeed but very tasty. Anyway, that morning Yoh's demonic fiancée Anna starved me! She said something about Lent and nothing at all (including marshmallows) until Easter. The evil ice witch.

I am starting to think that she defiantly is a witch. I can picture her with green skin, pointy black hat, warts, pet toad (Yoh perhaps) black dress and a spiky broom-stick to skewer people (mostly Boroboro). I can see her now flying through the air cackling manically and zapping people with her pointy nails (yeah she has extremely pointy nails and I've seen her with a file sharpening them. Boy is she weird or what?)

I suppose I should stop writing now. I've got to buy a new pillow. Hopefully an edible one ;)

Tamao's journal

Dear Journal,

Today I saw Lady Anna yelling at Ren-kun for 'eating his pillow'. That sounds so weird. I offered to make Ren-kun something to eat if he was really hungry. He just glared at me and wandered off muttering something about 'crazy dreams….dumb journal….Stupid ice witch…..' etc

Oh and just because this is a dream journal I'm going to write down my favourite dream. (4gVn SoUl: Isn't that the point of this story? Anna gives out journals for writing dreams in and everyone who gets a journal writes down their dreams. Thus the name DREAM JOURNAL!!) My favourite dream was this ahem: I was Barbie Girl, I was wearing a luminous pink ninja suit and I was dancing with my sidekick/boy toy Barbie Boy who was also wearing a pink ninja suit (a.k.a Master Yoh. Gawd he's sooo hot!!) And then….we kissed!!!!!!!

(4gVn SoUl: Yoh in a pink ninja suit? You're joking right. Tamao shakes head 4gVn SoUl: Thought not)

Bye bye diary! I hope you don't get lonely!

Chocolove's journal/ joke book

Dear Larry,

I'm gonna call my dream journal Larry because it's a funny name. Well I think it is anyway Have you heard about Ren's latest dream? It's weird I mean. Marshmallow pillow?

Hey, have you heard the one where an Irishman gives an Englishman, Welshman and a Scotsman $400? No-one has!! HaHaHa!! I just love jokes!

Oh yeah, and my last dream was….ummm….. Oh now I remember!!!! I was a city guard in a place called Ankh - No pork. I was sitting on the roof of my office watching as a huge dragon came and burnt the city right before my very eyes. It was to cool for words!!!! I mean a dragon. A huge dragon. Burning everything/one!!

AAAARGH! I'm starting to sound like Hao! My worst nightmare! TT

(4gVn SoUl: choco-pops crunchies can you handle the crunch! )

Before I leave my adoring audience I shall tell several more jokes. ahem

. Fork to spoon-who was that ladle I saw you with last night? Spoon-that was no ladle that was my knife!!!

. A red boat and a blue boat crashed together – apparently the sailors were marooned!!

. What's a myth? A female moth!!

. What's the last thing to go through an insects mind before it hits your car's windscreen? It's butt!!!

Thank you thank you! You're to kind! Please hold the applause.

Goodnight America (and Larry!)

4gVn SoUl what do you think? I would really like at eat 3 reviews before I continue and the next chappie features – Anna, Yoh and Ryu!!!Wooooo!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa mina-san!!! Chapter 3 is here!! Woo! Yoh, Anna (a.k.a Blizzard Girl) and Ryu! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And on behalf of phycobubbles (hi!) Yoh's journal will feature a yohxanna dream! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the shaman king peoples, but I do own Ziggy Sawdust!

Yoh's diary/journal/thingumy

Dear dream journal,

Today I saw my lovely Anna be evil to Ryu. Apparently he flirted with her! He flirted with MY fiancée. Note to self: exterminate Ryu! Death to Ryu! Woo! Okay, calming down now. Don't wanna have a heart attack. Whew all gone!

Anna told me that if I didn't write anything down in here she would kill me. So my dream was this: me and my lovely Anna were married and owned a huge orange plantation. We grew nothing but oranges. drools Anna was sitting on a white swing and I was pushing her. She jumped off and kissed me. smiles happily

Then I woke up because Anna got into my bed. She said something about a bad dream and wanting to make sure I didn't vanish. She's cute when she's like that.

Oops, said person is yelling for me. Training T.T

Bye bye

Yoh-kun

Anna's little book of ways to torture and/ or maim people

Dear journal,

Last night I dreamt that Yoh asked to see me in private. He told me that he didn't love me anymore. He said he loved that wench Tamao and then she appeared out of nowhere and they ran off together leaving me all alone.

I woke up crying and if anyone is reading this they shall suffer (that means you Ainu baka! (Sp 4 Ainu!!)) Anyway, after I woke up I went to Yoh's room just to check to make sure he was I there and not in Tamao's room. I got into his bed; he wrapped his arms around me and waited for an explanation. I just mumbled that I wanted to make sure he didn't vanish with Tamao (only I didn't say 'with Tamao'. I don't want to ruin my reputation Just yet).

I have been reading the others journals just in case they write something about me. Manta, for instance, called me Blizzard Girl. Blizzard Girl! The nerve of that puny little imp! As soon as I finish writing about everybody else I'm gonna throw him right into the Ainu baka! POW!

And as for Ren (the pointy haired moron!) he called me demonic (4s: holds up crucifix back to the depths from whence ye came foul monster!). Although I did force him to do lent. He eats waaay to much chocolate. He also called me a witch. HE'S GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!

Tamao, the pink haired looser. Trying to steal Yoh from me. I am so going to get her for flirting with him. And what is with her? Barbie Girl and Barbie boy? Oh well, it's nothing a few hours in an electric chair can't cure.

O.k. enough rambling. Time to yell at Yoh to get his lazy but over here for training.

If anyone has read through this, I don't know where you live but I do have an address book. Your next on my death list! (4s: o.0 scary…)

Ryu's journal

Dear journal

Today was very strange. Firstly there was Ren's 'little incident' (something about an edible pillow drools), secondly there was Anna throwing Manta into Horohoro (major lol!!) and thirdly Anna gave Tamao 5 hours in an electric chair!! She told me I was next TT HEEEEELP!!!! I don't want to die! I'm too young (4s: You're never too young to die. Ryu: shut up! Can't you see I'm in the middle of having a crisis?!?)

Anyways, my last dream was this ahem me and Tamao were happily married and had lots of baby Ryus the end. It was wonderful….

Ok bye bye for now little book c u l8er!!

Okay people's r&r please!! Also I need ideas for the next chappie (I got none left d: )

If you review I'll give you a cookie…. A big cookie!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been able to update. I got writers block (curses, darn etc) O.K.…. Next chappie. Enjoy! Pirika, Amidamaru and Jeanne.

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with this story, I would be Yoh's fiancée not Anna. YOH IS KAWAII!! coughs right, now on with the story!

Pirika's training log. 0900 hours.

Writing to: _My journal_

Subject/s:_ Today's events and my latest dream_

1st subject: _Well, today I forced Horo (my adorable little brother (he's so kawai!)) to do 15000 laps around the city. It took him 9 hours! He's so slow!!! I mean. Anna's Boy Toy (I just love referring to Yoh like that) did 14340 laps in 3 hours! I don't know how he did it but he did. Kororo tried to kiss Mini-Manta (great nickname huh?). It was so kawai! _

2 nd subject: _I dreamt that I was sitting on a park bench with Ren-sama. He took hold of my hand, looked deep into my eyes and said "WAKE UP YOU LAZY LUMP!!" in a voice that sounded just like Horo. It turned out to be said person standing over me holding Kororo and looking angry. Then he went on and on and on and on and on and ON about my laziness! He usually doesn't get up until 1500 hours! _

Ending journal.

Amidamaru's spirit diary

Dear journal,

Today Yoh Dono had to do many laps. He was exhausted by the end of it and Miss Anna still made him cook, clean, run etc. She calls it her 'special shaman training programme'. I call it torture! Miss Anna said that if I did not write in this 'journal' thingy, then she would 'stick it in a painful place', so now I am writing

Even though ghosts don't dream, we do daydream which is similar so…

My dream (day dream) was that I was in a ballroom. It was beautiful. It had a high ceiling and polished marble floors. It was also very large and contained many spirits. No people, just spirits.

Anyway, I was standing near a long table which was covered with a white silk cloth and held much food on it. I was just about to grab a plate and eat when I spotted her. It was Eliza (4s: yes in my story Amidamaru does have a crush on Eliza) She looked stunning. She was wearing a floor length silk gown with long sleeves and gold trimming (4s: if you want to see it visit my profile). Her long hair shone in the light.

We danced and then Yoh called me to do training. I know Eliza is Faust-kun's wife but she does look pretty. Whenever our masters are asleep, we often talk of how the fights are going and how great our old lives were.

Bye bye Yoh-dono needs me

Amidamaru

Jeanne's book of holy things that the author can't touch because they burn

Dear purified diary,

Today me and my holy followers travelled about mentally starts counting 63 miles. Afterwards I just had to stretch my legs (do you have any idea how cramped it is in my iron maiden (4s: what is that thingy called?)).

Oh yes, my previous dream was this: I was sitting in a church alone. Suddenly Lyserg came running through the doors and said to me the 3 words that I had always been waiting to hear 'I'm a vegetarian'

I abhor meat! I know that humans and shamans are meat but I can't stand eating it! Roast deer for the x-laws and roast broccoli for Jeanne. Yummy roast broccoli!!!! drools I can smell dinner so JA NE!

Jeanne the oh-so-holy

Whadd'ya think then? I might not be as funny as intended and I did run out of ideas but still. Sorry for the wait and next time there will be: Faust, Eliza and Tokageru (sp?)

Until next time! I won't update 'till I get at least 3 more reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all of my fans/ reviewers/ mind-controlled slaves! Today we are invading the privacy of Faust VIII, Eliza and Tokageru (I am so running out of people! P-m me and give me ideas please!!!) Sorry for any OOC I haven't written anything about them ever ever ever!

Disclaimer: 4s: My stick insect Bob will attempt to do the disclaimer thingy.

Bob stares into a blank abyss and acts like a stick

4s sweatdrops I own nothing except the idea. On with the story!!

Faust VII's medical book

Dear journal,

Today Yoh-kun came in complaining of severe headaches. It turned out to be dehydration. Anna refuses to give him anything to drink. She is so evil. She gave this to me and said "I want you to write all of your dreams or else!!!" So…

I have heard a rumour from the other shamans that reside here in Funbari Inn. According to them Amidamaru-sama has an infatuation for my beloved Eliza. (4s: infatuation means a crush for those of you who didn't know that. Well now ya do!!) Perhaps I should remind that ghost that Eliza and I are MARRIED!! I will get the tape of our wedding and play it over and over and over and over and over and over and over! How do ya like me now Amidastupid!!

Any-hoo, my last dream was this. I was performing and apendosectomy (a-pen-do-sec-tom-ee. Cutting out some-ones appendix) on Anna. The knife 'slipped' from my hand and sliced off her head!!! I didn't even get into trouble for murder! (4s: that's bcoz it was a _dream. _Ya know what a dream is don't ya? I thought so…)

I love that dream….

Oops I gotta go; Yoh-kun needs my 'medical expertise' byee!

Eliza's choppy, slicey, dicey, scythey booky thingy!

Dear scythe diary,

Today I scythe went for a scythe walk scythe with my scythe husband scythe. It scythe was so scythe romantic scythe! Sorry about scythe all of the scythes that I scythe keep writing scythe. I love to scythe slice things with my oh-so-pointy scythe!

My scythe last dream was scythe: I was walking scythe along in a pretty scythe forest with lots of cute fuzzy and/or furry things scythe and animals. I just scythe to slice and scythe them scythe all! Weeee! Fun fun!

I must leave now. My darling Faust is calling for me!

Tschüs! (German for goodbye)

Tokageru's journal in which he repeatedly moans about Ryu and his awful singing voice (seriously have _you _ever heard him sing?) a/n Tokageru will talk in 3rd person.

Dear book thing,

Today Tokageru heard Ryu singing. It hurt Tokageru's ears!!! Tokageru thinks that there is nothing worse than a man who can't sing but insists on doing so. Tokageru's ears are still hurting!!!

Ryu also sings in the shower. Tokageru has heard him quite a few times. To be precise 147,362 times. Tokageru needs earmuffs badly!

According to scary Anna, Tokageru needs to write his dream in this booky thingy but Tokageru does not dream. Ghosts can't dream, we daydream. So here goes nothing. Tokageru's last dream and/or daydream was this. Tokageru was watching Choco tell jokes on stage. Ryu says I was laughing in my 'sleep'. I swear to Kami I wasn't! At least I think I wasn't (4s: grammar's a lil' bit off but I don't care!!) Did Tokageru ever tell you that Ryu can't sing?

I told Ryu some of the jokes and he nearly died from laughter. Perhaps I shouldn't have told him when he was driving his motorcycle. Oh well he survived (barely )

Here are a few of the jokes. How do you stop milk from turning sour? You keep it in the cow!

Morris says to his doctor 'I'm under a lot of stress. I keep losing my temper with people and insulting them. You gotta help me doctor!' The doctor says, 'Tell me about your problem Morris.' Morris looks at him and yells 'I just did you stupid moron!'

What animal goes 'mark'? A dog with a hare lip! This one Tokageru found very funny!

Tokageru must go now. Ryu is singing and Tokageru left his ear plugs behind the couch.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I got writers block again Anyway. Today's chappie is…. Lyserg and his obsession with Hao (no youai) Morphea and her chocolaty book of chocolate (thankies to Glacier alchemist) and…Opacho.

Disclaimer: my demonic bunny Peter will now do the disclaimer. peter maims 4gVn SoUl 4s: AAAAAAAAHHHH ok o.k I'll do it! Sheesh! I own the plot and 2 stick insects!

Lyserg's lil' book of thing a ma bobs!

Dear journal,

Today was the worst day ever!!! It started off with me having the worst dream ever!!!

I dreamt (4s: what rhythms with dreamt?) that Hao (kami kill him please!) was trying to kill my pet hamster Mr fluffykins. TT I tried to tell him to stop but he just stuck out his tongue at me double TT

I woke up with Yoh and Hao staring at me. According to Yoh I kept on muttering "No Hao stop it please." Kami they have pervy imaginations if they think I like Hao . 

I gotta go. Anna says that I have 'some explaining to do'

Ja ne

Lyserg the oh so dead

Morphea's book of ways and reasons to treasure chocolate

Dear chocolate loving diary,

Today me and Lyserg Kun made chocolate brownies! Yummy!!!!! Also I dreamt (day dreamt (4s: is that even a real word?)) I owned a chocolate factory. I made chocolate buttons woooooooooo!! And Lyserg was my co-boss which means that I can order him about yey!!!

Oopsy I gotta go. Lyserg just came in and he has his gf Jeanne with him. I must find a way to either break them up or get Jeanne to make me chocolate cookies (with no chips )

Morphea

Opacho's lil' book of paper doll making

Dear diary,

Today Opacho made paper dollies that looked like Master Hao. He smiled and gave Opacho a cookie. Opacho must do this sort of thing more often

To make a paper dolly you need to get some paper and scissors. First you fold the paper in half, then in half again and again. Then you take the scissors and chop away at it until you get the design you want.

Oh and Opacho's last dream was this. Opacho was Master Hao and Miss Machi's daughter (4s: am I the only one who thinks they are a good couple!!!) They took Opacho for a picnic and it was wonderful!!!!

Bye little diary

Opacho


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya guys and gals! Bcoz I can't think of anymore characters (and you gave me a few great ideas thanxs!!) I am going to recycle some!!!

Disclaimer: once again the authoress refuses to face reality (4s: you can't make me!) we need to get someone else to do it. grabs nearest person random person: umm 4gVn SoUl doesn't own shaman king and umm her name is annoying to write! 4s glares and random person and he implodes

Dear diary,

Once again I, the all powerful and almighty Hao must right in this rediculas bookish type thing.

I think that Lyserg has a crush on me! Well, who wouldn't because I am sooo sexy! (4s: you wish!) I heard him in his sleep. He kept on saying 'oh Hao stop it no don't Hao' etc. I told him that I was flattered that he liked me but I was straight. He blushed and ran off!

Anyway, back to the main reason for writing in this blasted heap of . (4s: bcoz my brothers could read this I won't swear.) Last night I dreamt that I was going to the premiere of Brad Pitt's latest movie (is Brad Pitt in any movies?) I saw Brat Prick (4s: ) and kicked him where the suns don't shine. I woke up in a scarily happy mood and freaked everyone out! (Including Anna)

Byeeee

The wondrous and disgustingly good looking Hao

Dear Techno journal 3.0 (4s: now can I touch the techno thingy? Manta: NO!)

I dreamt that I was a world famous superhero/scientist. It was cool!!!! I saved the world and got kissed by Tamao drools

Oh and something strange is going on between Lyserg and Hao. Hao is eeeevil and scary. Today he came into the kitchen SMILING! He even complimented Tamao on her cooking! He said my hair looked nice and he blew a kiss to Lyserg!!! . 

Oopsy I gotta go, Hao is coming and he is really creepy today

Ja ne!

Ren's animal diary (a/n: yeh soz bout not adding it to the 1st chappie. I forgot I should call myself 4gEtInG SoUl!!)

Dear journal,

Last night I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was an animal! I dreamt that I was a bunny! I had black fur with white patches (or was it white fur with black patches?)

I was sheer evil and I bit people. I chased them and growled if they came near me. It was fun!!!!

Oh yes and before I forget, that evil witch (well, it rhymes with witch ) Anna forced me to train with Yoh! And in addition to that, Jun hid my fluffy teddy called Mr. Snuggles and if anyone is reading this they shall die by my hand!!!!!!!!

Farewell,

Ren


	8. Chapter 9

Heloooooo! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had loads of projects for school TT

Disclaimer: if I did own shaman king my name would be on the credits. (Why do they even HAVE them? Nobody reads them! (well I do )) Thankies to Sakura no Umi for this idea. Woo you rawk! If you want to see your name here then please review and leave an idea!

Chocolurves book of abnormally awful jokes

Dear Larry,

Today's dream is……. I was talking to Tamao and, you know, telling her jokes. She actually liked them!!!! I think it's a sign that she likes me Now I know that someone likes me, I should pursue her and repeatedly tell her all of my hilarious jokes! I just know that she'll laugh and tell me how funny I am.

Here's just a sample of what I'm gonna tell her: things to do in your house/ inn. ahem

1. Sing 'It's a Small World After All' loads of times. It drives Hao mad!!

2. Go up to someone and say "Will you be so kind as to please explode?" every day for a month.

3. Smear butter on your face, wear underpants on your head and sing the ABC song!

4. Microwave grapes (they explode woo!!)

5. Run around in circles blabbering gibberish until no-one can take it anymore.

6. Photocopy your face.

7. Use food colouring to turn all of the milk different colours (I tried this on Ren, BAD IDEA!!)

8. Tape various things to the TV (crackers, bits of paper, Lego, etc).This is best done while someone is watching that particular television.

She's gonna laugh so hard she'll pee herself! Well, hopefully she won't because that would be embarrassing!

L8ers G8ers!!

Chocolurve

Tamao's pink, sparkly journal. Tamao: hey it's a super-dooper-pink-shiny-sparkly-barbie book! 4s: woteva treva! 

Dear super dooper pink shiny sparkly Barbie book,

Today was super!!!! Apart from the fact that Chocolurve follows me around and tells me really bad jokes TT Help me!

My jokes are funnier. I can prove it!

Things to do in a boring sermon (do these at your own peril!)

Pass a note to the organist asking whether he/she plays requests.  
See if a yawn really is contagious.  
Slap your neighbour. See if they turn the other cheek. If not, raise your hand and tell the preacher.   
Devise ways of climbing into the balcony without using the stairs.  
Listen for your preacher to use a word beginning with 'A' then 'B' and so on through the alphabet.  
Sit in the back row and roll a handful of marbles under the pews ahead of you. After the service, credit yourself with 10 points for every marble that made it to the front.  
Using church bulletins or visitor cards for raw materials, design, test and modify a collection of paper airplanes.   
Start from the back of the church and try to crawl all the way to the front, under the pews, without being noticed.  
Raise your hand and ask for permission to go to the rest room.  
Whip out a hankie and blow your nose. Vary the pressure exerted on your nostrils and trumpet out a rendition of your favorite hymn.  
Chew gum; if the sermon goes on for more than 15 minutes, start blowing bubbles.  
Try to indicate to the minister that his fly is undone.  
By unobtrusively drawing your arms up into your sleeves, turn your shirt around backwards.  
Try to raise one eyebrow.  
Crack your knuckles.  
Twiddle your thumbs.  
Twiddle your neighbour's thumbs.  
Wiggle your ears so that the people behind you will notice.

See, funny.

Last night my dream was this: I woke up and I felt strange. I looked in the mirror and my hair was black (like chocolurve's hair but not afro-ish) I had black PJs with teensy weensy skulls on them (4s: I want a pair!!) I WAS A GOTH!!!! Now I haven't got anything against Goths but I'm too preppy to be a Goth TT

I woke up screaming and guess who ran in to see me first…. Chocolurve! He was concerned and I think that it was sweet. He even told me some jokes to try and cheer me up. I'm starting to like him! Yey me!

Bye bye lovely booky!

4s: waddya think? Thanks to those of you who reviewed! More ideas please!!!! And more cookies!


	9. Chapter 10

Hiya peoples! Time for another chappie!!!! I am soo running out of ideas! Pm me people! Come on! I only had a few ideas to begin with! I'm recycling characters and my chocolate is gone!!!

sigh disclaimer: I own some stick insects, a demonic bunny and 3 spoons. If I did own shaman king I would make Anna go up to Ryu and kick him in a painful place.

Yoh's lazy book of how to be lazy

Dear journal,

Whew! I've written enough.

Gubbi!

(Just messing wit ya!)

Dear journal,

Today was….. interesting. Firstly I dreamt that Hao stole my oranges. My precious oranges noooooo!!! And then when I woke up I saw him stealing my oranges!

He is the first person I have met who tries to drown his sorrows in oranges. Oh yeah, he's all upset because he read Lyserg's journal and found out that Lyserg didn't love him. Poor Hao.

Anyways. I really need to keep a closer eye on Hao so thar he won't steal my oranges again.

Sore ja mata ne!

Yoh

Anna's jealous book of jealousy

Dear diary/ journal,

Today I saw Yoh stalking Hao and muttering something about oranges and thieves. I hate it when yoh doesn't pay attention to me. Oh great! Now I sound spoilt! Just peachy!

My last dream was this: ME and Yoh got married. Yoh was MINE and MINE alone. Nobody tried to take him away from ME because he was MINE and Tamao was trapped in the electric chair for all eternity

To those of you who like MY journal (who cares what everybody (except yoh) is dreaming about?) Give me ideas to get yoh to notice me more. If you don't I swear by my 10000 beads (4s: wtf are they called!?!?!) I will hunt you down and kill you like a fish bwahhahahahahahahah etc.

Ja ne!

Anna

Ryu's book (help me peoples! I'm brain dead!!!)

Dear journal,

Today Ryu saw yoh stalking his twin and Ryu saw Anna trying to disembowel Tamao. It was scary!!! Anna was chasing Tamao round the garden with a knife! A pointy knife! Anna then told (well actually she yelled) "Ryu you flirtatious pirv you're next!!" TT

Oh yes, before Ryu forgets, last nights dream was this: I married Tamao and we killed Anna.

Byeee

Ryu

Sorry for any OOC and btw/ if you thought anything was wrong or needed improving please do tell me. Just don't be harsh. If you're harsh I won't give you a cookie.

Sore ja mata ne! (bye for now!)

4gVn SoUl


	10. Chapter 11

Ok. Today's journals are: Pirika, Amidamaru and Jeanne. Thankies to my reviewers! Woo! Have a cookie! (-.-) (ummm. It's a cyber cookie?)

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing this story. It would be a TV series! And my name would be on the credits!!

Pirika's army-journal thingy

Writing to:_ my journal_

Subject/s:_ Today's events and my latest dream_

1st subject: _today's events. Umm. Let's see… I spent most of today comforting Hao. He was heartbroken. Jeanne WAS helping, but she saw Lyserg and thought that she should 'comfort' him. I'm just curious but… does comforting someone (who doesn't really need comforting) involve locking the 2 of you in a bedroom for 3 hours? If it does then I'm doing it all wrong. I'm sitting with Hao and yelling at my Oni-Chan to buy more tissues(Hao has used up 46 boxes already!!)_

2nd subject: _I dreamt (4s: what rhymes with dreamt and purple and orange?)that me and Ren were deep sea diving and Ren was caught by a giant oyster and I rescued him and we got married!! Then I woke up and yelled at Horo to wake up. Then I complained at said baka for being lazy. It was fun!! _

Ending journal

Amidamaru's spirit journal

Dear ghostly journal,

Today I saw Jeanne-sama and Lyserg-sama in the bathroom doing ….. Things. I saw them because I needed to pee (4s: ghosts may not need the bathroom in reality but, who knows if they pee?!?!)

Anyway………(4s: yeh I know I've been using dots a lot. ) my previous dream was this: I was alive and I was a chef! I had my own TV show and everybody loved my cooking! Also, I was a mouse. It was weird but I loved it:3

Ja ne

Amidamaru

Jeanne's holy book-that-I-can't-touch-because-it-burns-me.

Dear journal,

Today was spectacular! While Pirika (much to Ren's horror) was comforting Hao, I was kissing Lyserg in the bathroom! Man he is a GOOD kisser!!!

My previous dream was based at the campsite. I was eating some roast broccoli when Lyserg came up to me and asked to talk to me in private. So I walked away from the camp with him and he kissed me! That's why I wanted to kiss him today. It was wonderful!

Write (and re-purificate) later!

Jeanne.

What do you think? Personally I think that it isn't one of my best. Review Please!!!! And bring me multiple quantities of sugar! Woo!


	11. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I got writer's block and I've got so many projects to do for school! Today's unfortunate characters are: Faust VIII, Eliza and Tokageru. Many thankies to Hopelessxromanticx1993, one guy and all of my lovely reviewers!!

Disclaimer: If I did own shaman king then Anna would have exploded and/or internally combusted on the first episode.

Faust's Medical book thing

Dear journal,

Today the toaster exploded. I was just going to put in some crust free bread (crusts are eeeevil) when it exploded. Horo pointed and laughed, Eliza rushed over to make sure I was OK, Anna yelled at me to 'clean up MY mess' and Ren was too busy complaining that someone had 'tye-dyed his milk.'

We laughed. It was funny. Because the rest of the events of that day are unimportant, I will create a time line of them instead.

10:22am: cleaned up ex-toaster

10:47am: went to buy new toaster

12:03pm: couldn't find a cheap toaster

13:07pm: gave up, went home, got yelled at by Anna

14:00pm: went to bed

My previous dream was very… abnormal. I dreamt (4s: still trying to think of a word that rhymes with dreamt!!) that I was sitting on a mushroom (a very very VERY BIG mushroom) and my beloved Eliza came along, she was trying to follow a white guinea pig. She asked what I was doing. I replied that I had no idea. I shot the white guinea pig and we all lived happily ever after (well, everybody but the guinea pug!!)

Tschüs!

Faust VIII

Eliza's book of ummmm stuff!

Dear journal,

Today my dearest Faustykins was nearly killed when the evil toaster exploded in his face. Poor ickle Fausty! Today I went to a psychiatrist and now I don't say scythe any more! Also, I hate cheese.

My dream last night was this… Teenage Genetically Altered Ninja Tortoises were trying to destroy the Inn!! It was funny… Hao-kun tried to summon up his Spirit Of fire and he burnt his finger. (4s: it could happen… I mean why the hl hasn't Hao burnt himself!?!?)

Sore Ja Mata Ne!

Eliza

Tokageru's lil' book of puppies

Dear journal,

Today Tokageru learnt something. Puppies are spawn of the devil!! (4s: I so don't think that. Puppies are lovely!!) Master Ryu brought one home today. First it bit Tokageru then it peed on Tokageru and THEN it destroyed Tokageru's ear muffs!

IT MUST BUUURN!!! Tokageru is trying to persuade Master Ryu to send it to someone who can train it but He says no.

Tokageru's last dream was this ahem well… it wasn't a nice dream. Let's just say it involves a phantom gumball machine, a rubber turkey and a ukulele. (you-ka-lay-lee)

Byyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tokageru (p.s Tokageru is now deaf because he has no ear muffs!!)


	12. Chapter 13

Woot! Chapter 13! Let's take a peek at Lyserg, Morphea and Jeanne's diary/journal things!!!! With many thankies and cyber cookies to akarikamaitachi and General Observation Board. If you want your name put up here then REVIEW!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime but I do own a copy of Advent Children and I can't wait to watch it!!!

Lyserg's book of help-I-really-need-more-ideas

Dear journal,

I am seriously lazy so I'm just gonna write some random things and if you don't like it well SCREW YOU!!

Thingumy no. 1 - I like Jeanne and I mean I like her a lot.

Thingumy no. 2 - I feel like saying this ahem Cake! And small humorous amounts of it!!! (4s: my big bro says that. I know what you're thinking. WTF!?!?!)

Thingumy no. 3 - I dreamt (4s: GAH! I HATE RHYMES BECAUSE THIS WORD DREAMT RHYMES WITH NOTHING!!!!) That I was being chased by large possessed pieces of toast!!! They had fangs. THE HORROR!!!!

Byeee

Lyserg

Morphea's lil' book of plottingness

Dear dairy…

I'll get straight to the point… Lyserg keeps paying more attention to Jeanne and not to me!!! It's been an entire week since we made cookies TT

I must destroy their relationship, but how… I know what I'll do!!! I'll possess Lyserg's body like I dreamt (4s: darn it I h8 that word…) I did.

FYI I dreamt that I was in Lyserg's body and that I made him and Jeanne break up and then I/he made cookies and gave them to Morphea/me!!

Oops I gotta put this away. Lyserg's coming.

L8ers!!!

Jeanne's book of interesting things you can do with a spoon

Dear diary,

I decided to call this book Interesting Things You Can Do With A Spoon but I've just realized I don't know any interesting things you can do with a spoon so let's think some up!!

Hmmm… eat cake!

Eat spaghetti!

Eat soup!

Throw cake at anyone you see and then yell 'HAHAHA CAKEY HEAD!!!'

Throw spaghetti at anyone you see and then yell 'HAHAHA CAKEY HEAD!!' no wait- SPAGHETTI HEAD!! Because spaghetti is spaghetti not cake, if cake was spaghetti it would be spaghetti not cake… or would it be spacake? Or caghetti… never mind.

Throw soup at anyone you see then yell…. No wait you can't throw soup 'coz it falls off the edge of your spoon/spork.

And defiantly never try to throw soups with a fork, I tried it and got a fork stuck up my nose.

p.s for those of you who care my previous dream was this… I HAD THIS MASSIVE SORD (not a sword a sord) AND I WENT AROUND CHOPPIN' OFF EVERYONE'S HEADS THE END!!!!

Farewell diary! Dinner calls and it's roast broccoli again

Ja ne!

If anyone has anymore ideas of interesting things you can do with a spoon pm me and I'll involve it somehow in the next chappie


	13. Chapter 14

Hiya peeps! Time for Hao, Manta and Horohoro!! Thankies to One Guy, hopelessxromanticx, Cardcaptor Ryoko, Ume no yuki, PandaYumi7 (she made Manta's bit) and all of you who reviewed! You rawk!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I do own 2 stick insects and they breed like rabbits!!!! Seriously! I can't get rid of the lil' buggers! Anyhoo…

Dear journal,

Something ate my lipstick! Not that I wear it of course… I just get dry lips. Uh… it's Anna's! I just took it to annoy her! Yeah that's it! (4s: o.0 sure. We believe you coughnotcough) FIRE HAHAHAHA BURN THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHA I WANNA RULE EVERYTHING AND THEN BURN IT ALL AND MAKE ANNA CLEAN UP MY MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops. Sorry for that. Crazy moment :P

Yesterday I burnt my finger T.T It hurt. We were having a barbeque and I wanted to cook the food. I tried to pick up a burger and my finger got hurt T.T BURN LYSERG, BURN THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Dang! Lotsa crazy moments. I need a psychiatrist. Badly. Very badly.

I had a dream where everyone was wearing pink. Day-Glo pink. I could see Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Chocolurve, Ryu, Ren, Horohoro, my maths teacher... wait never mind the last one. They were walking around like zombies! I was wearing blue so I stuck out like a sore thumb. They all turned at the same time and said (once again, at the same time) in a monotone voice 'join us Hao. Become one of us. You cannot avoid it.' Then the zombie things started walking towards me chanting 'join us'. I began screaming 'No!!' BURN THE ZOMBIES! BURN THEM ALL!! BURN BURN BURNYBURNYBURN!! What's the number for pyromaniacs anonymous?

I woke up to see Yoh looking concerned, Ren looking annoyed and Lyserg smirking. He said 'Hey Hao did you dream about me?' MAN I WANNA BURN HIM!!

Back later. I must think of ways to obliterate Lyserg

Sore ja mata ne!

Hao the supreme soon-to-be-ruler of the whole entire world BURN!!!

Manta's do-not-touch-under-pain-of-death techno journal (which I'm not allowed to touch T.T)

Dear techno journal,

Today I've began to wonder, why did Anna give us these journals? What purpose do they serve? Why am I so short? I'll never be able to answer these questions.

Also I was thrown into a convenient river shortly after refusing to baby sit Opacho for Hao. There were really pointy rocks at the bottom of it. I've just come out of Faust's walk-in clinic. AAAAH THE PAIN!!!

My previous dream was this: It was a nice sunny day in Tokyo when suddenly it came. There was no warning.

MANTAZILLA!!!!!! The 50 foot tall, brown haired and very intelligent boy. He crushed anyone who called him short!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dang it! I'm getting as bad as Hao. 0.0 help

Then I dreamt (curses to that word) that I squashed Yoh.T.T Then I woke up and I was glad that I was small.

Of course that only lasted for about 5 seconds because Baka Ainu (aaargh! Now I sound like Ren T.T) came in and ruined my moment by calling me Chotto-kun. (4s: chotto means little for those of you who don't know)

Manta

Horohoro's accidental diary

Dear diary,

Today I tripped and fell into the bathtub. Then I fell up the stairs. Then I bumped into Hao and heard him muttering 'Burn everything, yes… must burn humans… must burn Anna… must burn SOMETHING…' shortly afterwards my underpants caught fire. I wonder how that happened…

I also seriously pissed off Anna and Pirika and they dyed my clothes pink! I mean Pink, My clothes!!!!!!

I dreamt that I was a waffle. Anna ate me and I woke up screaming. It was nasty. I felt WET when I woke up! Slimy wet.

Gotta go, I need a bath URGENTLY!!!

HoroHoro

Whadd'ya think? I will be needing some ideas for Ren, Tamao and Chocolurve. Thankies, cyber cookies (-.-) and goodbye!!


	14. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews!!

Special thankies go to: Ume No Yuki and PandaYumi7. As a reward for your ideas I'm gonna give you an evil cyber bunny minion each Please review and give me ideas for Anna, yoh and Ryu!!! Please don't take offence to anything in my chappies/story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my reviewers. That's right, I own you all!!!!!

REAL disclaimer: I own several billion stick insects and an empty piggy bank, not this story or my reviewers.

Ren's feminine diary of absurd femininin ( how do you stop spelling this?!?!)inininity…

Dear diary,

Today I felt extremely feminine for no reason. I don't know what possessed me to do this but I stole one of Tamao's dresses and some of her underwear (4s: o.0 very disturbing ne?) and wore them for most of the day (Anna forced me to take them off in front of everybody and then she made me stand in front of the inn's gates in Tamao's underwear holding a sign that read 'Poke me I'm ')

Last night I dreamt I was the ruler of the world. It was great! I was 'The Big Hair' and everyone was scared of me and my hair. I got to make the Ainu Baka bow down to me! It was awesome, until Anna slapped me and woke me up and then I began to feel feminine.

Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die, Anna must die and did I mention that Anna must die? I did? O.k.

Farewell diary

Ren Sama

Tamao's book type thing-a-ma-bob (p.s that's a technical term!)

Dear diary,

Today I baked Yoh-kun a 9 layer orange cake. He grabbed it, ran off and I haven't seen him or Lady Anna at all. I asked Horo-kun if he had seen them and he said "Nope. Maybe he's getting laid." He burst out laughing and nearly choked.

The reason why I baked Yoh-kun a 9 layer orange cake was this, I dreamt (4s: don't mention this word in your review (if you review) or I will send my stick insects to kill you…) that I was a magical fairy with special powers that made everybody happy! I gave Lady Anna a punching bag shaped like Ren-kun's head, I gave Ren-kun a punching bag shaped like Lady Anna's head, I gave Horo a hooge bag full of pranks and I gave Chocolurve a joke book.

The only person who was unhappy was my Yoh-kun (that's right Anna, you b, he's all mine!!!) I woke up and thought my dream was real (4s: cough delusional cough) so I baked Yoh-kun a hooge cake

Umm…. At least he's happy?

Bye!!

Yoh's gal 4eva (a.k.a Tamao)

Chocolurve's book of terrible puns

Dear Larry,

Today I feel like writing down millions of bad puns. Please don't complain, a good pun is its own reword!!

1. A ghost loses the tail of his sheet in a revolving door and goes to an off-license to get a new one. 'Sorry,' says the man 'We don't sell tails and we don't serve ghosts.' 'That's not true,' says the ghost, 'The sign in the window says you retail spirits.'

2. A brown paper bag goes to his doctor feeling unwell. The doctor takes some samples and asks the paper bag to come back next week. Next week the paper bag returns and the doctor says 'I'm afraid I have some bad news. We discovered from your blood tests that you have haemophilia' (4s: a genetic disorder that stops blood from clotting) 'Haemophilia?' says the paper bag, 'How can that be? I'm a brown paper bag?' 'Yes,' replies the doctor, 'but it seems that your mother was a carrier.'

3. How do you make a hormone? Don't pay her!!

4. Mahatma Ghandi walked everywhere barefoot and developed calluses over his feet (4s: from callous meaning tough skin on feet) He also ate very little so he became very frail, while his odd diet gave him bad breath – he was indeed a super calloused fragile mystic plagued with halitosis.

I'm bored so I'm gonna tell you my dream, my dream was this: I was in a circus, I was the main attraction (no I was not in the house of freaks!!!) I was a clown and I told jokes! Everybody loved me! Pirika married me because I was so funny……… and then I woke up and everybody hurt me because I was talking in my sleep and I think I creeped out Pirika. Oopsy.

Sore ja mata ne! I'm gonna try and make it up to Pirika.

Chocolurve

Ta da!!! Please review or else I will discontinue this story!!! I need at least 4 reviews and sugar/pocky!! To everybody who reviewed last time, here is a cyber cookie!

(-.-) 


	15. Chapter 16

Okey dokey peoples…. Part 16 woot! This story won't be going on for much longer because 1) not so many reviews and 2) I'm getting stuck for ideas and this is getting kinda boring. 2 more chappies and then it's done. If you have any objections then please pm me. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and gave me these lurvely ideas!!

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own this show.

Anna's slaptastic diary

Dear diary,

Today was great. I went on a boat ride with Yoh. I still can't believe I let him kiss me; although he is a good kisser… Bad Anna Bad! Stop thinking like that! But it was nice…

My dream was awesome! I dreamt (4s mutter various obscenities) that I was THE SLAPPER! Feared throughout all of Tokyo! My right hand was 10 ft big and my left hand was 120 ft big! I ruled the entire world!! And then I woke up to find that BoroBoro had pissed off Shark-head (Ren) and they broke my great grandmother's extremely expensive vase.

I should go now. I have a list of people that I want to maul and/or torture.

Sore ja mata ne!

Anna

Yoh's orange diary

Dear diary,

Today me and Anna went on a romantic boat ride. It was great! I got to kiss her and she didn't horrifically maul me! Of course when we got home she expected me to cook everybody a 7 course meal. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

I had a wonderful dream though', which kinda compensated for the whole dinner thing. I dreamt (dreamt, unkempt, shmemt DAMMIT!!) that I was engaged to an orange!! I would do anything for my beloved Betty (that was her name) then one day Anna THE SLAPPER squashed her! I woke up feeling sad…. And then I got hungry.

Oops I gotta go. Anna is on a killing spree.

Ja ne

Yoh Sama

P.S WTF IS UP WITH RYU'S HAIR?!?!?!?!?!

Ryu's hairy diary

Dear diary,

Today Ryu was slapped by Anna. Ryu is very sorry now. On the bright side Tamao hugged Ryu! Tokageru spoilt it all by saying that Ryu had a bird in his hair. Yoh-sama got a ladder and got it out. Now Ryu is scrubbing his hair to get rid of the bird cooties.

Ryu had a lovely dream. Ryu was surrounded by gorgeous girls and they all loved him. Ryu woke up and he was about to kiss Anna. She slapped him! Ryu is very very very very very sorry now. Ryu also promises to be very good and avoid Anna for the next 45 years because she holds grudges.

Uh oh, she's spotted Ryu.

Ja ne!!

Love and cyber cookies to all of my readers and evil rabbit minions to my reviewers.

Byeeeee!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 17

Right peoples. I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I've had sooooo much school work to do.

Disclaimer: WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED THE SHOW!?!?!

Pirika's militarial journal (yes militarial is a real word and it is because I said that it is)

_Writing to:_ My journal

_Subject/s: _Today's events and my latest dream

_1__st__ subject: _Today I went onto Manta's computer and I found a really cute plushie!! A REN PLUSHIE!!!!! drools I would have it right now, if not for the fact that the mail people are on strike!!! (4s: this is really happening to me now only I'm waiting for a Sesshomaru plushie :3) Anna's Boy Toy keeps on annoying my brother and distracting him from his training. HE MUST DO 12BILLION LAPS AROUND THE TOWN!!!!!

_2__nd__ subject: _I dreamed (4s: I'm avoiding D-R-E-A-M-T) that me and Ren were walking along a moonlight beach. It was so romantic until my evil brother yelled "Get up you lazy hole!!" I maimed him for that. It was soo much fun!!!

Ending journal

Amidamaru's ghosty journaly thing

Dear journal,

Today Faust-kun tried to lynch me. He also kept on playing his wedding video non stop for the entire day. Anna didn't hurt Yoh when He complained. Everybody else just got 'the glare of doom, death, chaos and destruction.' That glare sunk Atlantis.

Anyway, I wa oops sorry about that, I broke my spirit pen XD

Miss Pirika has found a plushie. It looks strangely like Ren-kun. The way she obsesses over it is both worrying and disturbing. She tries to kill anyone who says the word mail.

My previous dream was this, I dreamed that I was a butterfly (4s: weird or what?) That's right, a butterfly. I was so pretty! Then someone who looked like Jeanne-sama caught me in a net. (TT)

Ja ne, Yoh-dono is calling for me

Jeanne's resentful diary

Dear diary,

Lyserg is ignoring me! I'm so furious! I know that I'm not exactly 100 pure but I'm still a lovely person (well, my mummy said so anyway ) I CANT BELIEVE HE'S NOT PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO ME!!! I wanna cry now. sob sob sob

At least my dream was nice. I dreamed that I was in a field full of flowers! I caught a pretty pink spirit butterfly but it died. Oh well, it was just a dream right? Right?

Oh dear, I must go. Hao is upsetting my Lyserg.

Sore ja mata ne!!

Whaddya think? Personally I lurve it but that's just me R&R peoples!!! Criticism is welcome and so are ideas!!!


End file.
